


Pearl's before

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil meet Louise's baby for the first time.





	Pearl's before

Phil watched Dan hold Pearl, watched him coo at her, watched as his eyes crinkled and his dimples popped. He swore his heart was going to burst right out of his chest, and holy shit was that scary. Sure they had talked about it, sure they had discussed having kids sometime in the future, like five years from now- but right at this very moment, Phil wanted a baby. Wanted to wake up to Dan looking like this, with their own little baby. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of baby-baby-baby-baby-baby…

“You want to hold her?” Louise asked, looking at him, interrupting his minor freak out. 

“Umm, I don’t know. Don’t want to drop her.” He said a peal of fear snaking through him. Sure Dan could hold a baby safely, but Dan was a different story. He himself had done it before of course, but every time was utterly nerve-wracking. He felt awkward and uneasy about it. 

“You’ll be fine.” Louise laughed, “If you don’t want to though you don’t have to.” 

“I want to,” Phil said looking at Dan holding the giggling baby. He was bouncing her lightly on his knees “Just not sure that I should.” 

“You’re fine.” Louise smiled, and pulled Pearl from Dan’s lap and placed her in Phil’s arms. 

“Do I have to do something with her head?” 

“No, she can hold it up herself now.” Louise smiled affectionately. “See, you got this.” She said as Phil pulled Pearl closer to his body. Louise took the picture for his Instagram and smiled at the resulting photo.

Pearl looked up at him giggling and making a grabby hand in his direction. “What does she want?” Phil asked looking at Louise. 

Louise shrugged, “She’s a baby, beats me what she wants. As long as she’s not crying we’re good.” 

As if on cue, Pearl started to cry, “Oh...oh no! What should I do?” Phil said, looking down at the crying baby and back up to Louise. Louise smiled and stood, picking up the baby and holding her against her body. Pearl quieted immediately. “Sorry, babies hate me.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Louise said, “She’s just a little fussy this morning.”

“Babies always cry when he holds them,” Dan said brushing his pinky conciliatorily against Phil’s outer thigh under the table. 

“I must be scary looking or something.” Phil chuckled, but his stomach twisted a little at the thought. What if they did have a baby and it always cried and never liked him. 

“Well when you have a baby,” Louise said, “they’ll love you, Phil, it’s different when they’re your own. That is if you want a baby.” 

“I think so, eventually I’ll want one. Maybe in a few years.” He said, pointedly not looking at Dan. 

“You’ll make a good dad.” Louise smiled, “You both will. No one really knows what they’re doing, no matter how much it looks like they do.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure.” Louise smiled and sat back down. “Everyday there's something new I have to figure out with her. It’s a lot of trial and error. Mostly though it's pretty easy once you get used to having someone rely entirely on you. By easy I mean, every day is hard, but it’s worth it.” She winked, “Now that she’s calmed down, you want to try again?” 

“No, thanks, think I’ll not traumatize her anymore today,” Phil said shaking his head. 

“She’s fine.” Louise said, “She’s a baby, they cry. Try one more time?” 

“Okay.” Phil nodded, and his stomach twisted with nerves. He hoped she didn’t start crying right away again. Louise set her down in his lap, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. 

“Relax,” Louise said, “Babies are like animals and can tell when you’re tense. You relax, and she’ll relax.” 

“Easier said than done,” Phil said, looking down at Pearl. He took a deep breath, though, and willed himself to calm down. Pearl looked up at him, her big blue eyes looking questioningly at him. Then she hiccoughed and he giggled. Then she giggled. His heart swelled, when she leaned back a little and he could tell she relaxed, and he relaxed more. She put her hand in her mouth and gummed her fist her eyes still scanning him occasionally. He smiled at her, and cooed at her, she giggled again, and he giggled too. 

“Think she likes you.” Louise smiled, her eyes bright with laughter. 

“Maybe,” Phil said, trying not to jinx it. Dan reached over and played with Pearl’s ungummed hand, and she looked up at Phil as if asking if it were okay. “You want her again?” He said, looking at Dan. 

“Nah, you can hold her for awhile.” Dan smiled, “She looks comfy where she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all these instagram stories are going to inspire me to write mini fics. Today is no different. Hope you liked it, if you did let me know.


End file.
